Gelman Misbehaves at Breakfast
''Gelman Misbehaves at Breakfast ''is another grounded video out of Gelman. Plot Sonic and Amy has prepared some nice scrambled eggs and fruits for breakfast at school. Tails, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and Knuckles are excited for scrambled eggs and fruit, except Gelman. Because he's not happy about eating a healthy breakfast. Gelman yells "I WANT CHOCOLATE LUCKY CHARMS CEREAL!", but Manic told him that they're not eating Chocolate Lucky Charms cereal, due to the dangerous amounts of sugars and chemicals. They're eating scrambled eggs and fruits for breakfast because it's good and healthy for them. and Gelman throws his breakfast at Tails. Sally, Antoine, Manic, and Randall tells Ms. Finster about Gelman's behavior at breakfast, Ms. Finster sends Gelman to Principal Prickly's office. And Principal Prickly gives Gelman detention level 6 as a punishment, and Henry and June will force Gelman to sing the Cbeebies wash song. Transcript (Sonic walks into the cafeteria kitchen) Amy: Sonic, i want you to make us a healthy breakfast to start the day in a right way. Sonic: Yes, i bought eggs and fruit for a healthy breakfast. Amy: Let's cook the eggs into scrambled eggs, and we can have some fruits like strawberries, cherries, and blueberries. Sonic: That sound like a great idea. (20 minutes later) Amy: Tails, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and Knuckles. Breakfast is ready. you'll have protein and fruits first thing in the morning. Sonic: And make sure Gelman is having it too, because scrambled eggs and fruits are very good for us. (Gelman walks into the table, Sonic and Amy prepared scrambled eggs and fruits for breakfast) Tails: Yum, these eggs and fruits are so good. Sally: I agree with you Tails. And besides, eating healthy foods is a smart thing to do, because healthy foods help us grow healthy and strong and become the next lion kings and lion queens. Gelman: YUCK, I'M NOT EATING THIS! SCRAMBLED EGGS AND FRUITS ARE DISGUSTING. Bunnie: Gelman, please eat those scrambled eggs and fruits. Because it's good for you, it helps you grow healthy and strong and become the next Mufasa. Gelman: NO WAY BUNNIE, I WANT CHOCOLATE LUCKY CHARMS CEREAL. IT TASTES BETTER THAN THAT STUPID BREAKFAST THAT SONIC AND AMY MADE AT SCHOOL. Manic: Nope. We're not eating Chocolate Lucky Charms cereal, because Chocolate Lucky Charms have a lot of sugar, and it has artificial colors, those are chemicals. We're eating scrambled eggs and fruits. Scrambled eggs are high in protein, and protein lets us have strong muscles, and fruits like strawberries, cherries, and blueberries are high in vitamins, which means it keeps us healthy. Antoine: Manic's right Gelman, just eat your scrambled eggs and fruits. Because it's very good for you. Sonia: That's right, a healthy breakfast can make you feel great and happy for the rest of the day. But Chocolate Lucky Charms isn't, because sugar can get you very mad, tired, and grumpy. Gelman: SHUT UP, EVERYONE! I WANT CHOCOLATE LUCKY CHARMS AND THAT'S FINAL! Knuckles: Gelman, please don't talk to anybody at breakfast like that, or you won't get anything at all. Rotor: Knuckles is right, just eat those scrambled eggs and fruits right now. Or you will be punished and not get anything at all. Gelman: NO! (Gelman throws his breakfast at Tails, Tails begins to cry like a baby) Antoine: That's it! Me, Sally, and Manic will get in Randall to tell Ms. Finster, and you'll be in big trouble at Principal Prickly's office. Sonic: Good idea Antoine, and Ms. Finster isn't going to be pleased about Gelman's behavior. Amy: I agree with Sonic The Hedgehog, Gelman, you'll be punished once Sally, Antoine, Manic and Randall will tell Ms. Finster on you. (Sally, Antoine, and Manic runs up to Randall) Sally: Randall, i watched the whole scenario at breakfast, Gelman has thrown a big tantrum at breakfast about not getting Chocolate Lucky Charms cereal. Antoine: I agree with Sally, and Gelman was a bad boy at breakfast. We're telling Ms. Finster about what happened. Manic: Yeah, Gelman is going to be punished for misbehaving at breakfast. Randall: I see, We're going to tell Ms. Finster about this. (Sally, Antoine, Manic, and Randall tells Ms. Finster in the hallway) Sally: Ms. Finster, Gelman did cause trouble at breakfast. He was ignorant all over Chocolate Lucky Charms cereal, and he throws his breakfast at Tails. Ms. Finster: Gelman, what's wrong with you? I have had it with you, go to Principal Prickly's office. Right Now! (When Gelman got sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't throw food at Tails. You see throwing food at other Sonic characters undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 6. Gelman: Detention Level 6? This stinks just because i made Tails cry at breakfast. Principal Prickly: Make That level 7! Are you ready to push me any further? CAST Joey as Gelman Joey (or Young Guy) as Sonic the Hedgehog Julie as Amy Rose Eric as Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Randall Weems Amy as Sally Acorn Steven (or Young Guy) as Manic the Hedgehog Emma as Sonia the Hedgehog and Bunnie Rabbot Paul as Antoine D Coolette Dallas as Rotor the Walrus Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Trivia